


Four Swords Ficlet Collection

by AideStar



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Four Sword Adventures, The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: Biting, Bruises, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Developing Relationship, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, First Kiss, Fist Fights, Flashbacks, Gentle Kissing, M/M, Minor Injuries, Multi, Neck Kissing, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic, Rough Kissing, Roughhousing, Sparring, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27820768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AideStar/pseuds/AideStar
Summary: A series of my Four Swords ficlets crossposted from Tumblr. Lotssss of ship content and some angst as well!
Relationships: Blue Link & Shadow Link, Blue link/Shadow link, Green Link/Red Link, background Rainbow
Comments: 10
Kudos: 34





	1. Acting Tough

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! Starting one of these for the FSA ficlets I've done as well now! I'm basically posting them in order of when they were posted to Tumblr... I'll post the vidow ficlet that came before this soon, but maybe put some fluff in between (as if I've written much fluff XD those kiss prompts were sooo angsty asdkfjskdjf). More of my usual notes are at the end!
> 
> Tags: Blue/Shadow, Blue & Shadow; roughhousing, first kiss, fist fights, rough kissing, bruises, neck kissing, biting, teasing, developing relationship
> 
> Summary: Blue and Shadow are kicked out of the house for the day so they can 'bond'. Neither are happy about the arrangement, but a walk in the woods turns out to be what they both needed.

Blue had no right to be so angry. He was used to being angry, the emotion simmering constantly at the back of his mind, ready to boil over at any little disturbance. He’d gotten it under control in the year after their adventure, but some days it would still flare out of his control, and sometimes with good reason.

Today’s good reason? Shadow was teasing him. Again.

He felt ridiculous getting so worked up over a few jokes, winks, nudges, but today was not one of his patient ones. Blue and Shadow had been forced out of the house that morning and Red said they weren’t allowed back until they learned to get along. _Yeah right_ , as if he’d ever get along with _Shadow_.

Everything about the shade irked him, from that stupid smirk to the disarray of his hair and his disaffected nature. Where everything made Blue angry, _nothing_ seemed to affect Shadow, and it really got on his nerves. They couldn’t spar because Shadow was a cheat, they couldn’t talk without the man teasing, and there was no way today would be pleasant if Shadow didn’t _shut his stupid mouth already_.

“Shadow, I swear to _Hylia_ ,” Blue growled after Shadow dropped _yet another_ pun. “If you don’t shut up I’m going to punch you.”

Shadow turned, grinning, arms folded casually behind his back as he continued to walk backwards on the path. He wiggled his eyebrows tauntingly and Blue’s hands curled into fists at his sides. This should’ve been a relaxing walk through the woods. He loved this path, could walk it with his eyes closed for how many strolls he’d taken on it to cool off. Shadow was turning what should be a lovely walk into a torturous affair, and he was already fed up.

“Guess you’re not _pleased as punch_ then?” Shadow quipped, sharp teeth glinting in the afternoon sun as his grin widened.

Blue felt his anger boil over, fist raising--

And then Shadow tripped on a root and fell on his backside with an undignified yelp.

Blue stared down at the shade, snorting out a laugh as Shadow glared up at him petulantly from the ground. His anger faded, giving way to mirth as Hylia answered his prayers. Then magic wrapped around his ankle and tugged. Blue fell on his butt, face heating fast as Shadow cackled on the ground beside him, and just like that the anger returned.

“ _Shut up_ ,” Blue growled, glaring at Shadow as he continued to laugh.

“Fucking _make me_ ,” Shadow cackled, and Blue lunged, tackling him.

Shadow continued to chuckle under Blue’s hold, arms braced on his shoulders and chest as they rolled, Blue’s tunic grasped tightly in his fists. Blue grunted as Shadow threw his weight off, rolling until Shadow was on top, grin feral in victory as he panted.

“Not so tough now, are you?” Shadow huffed, and Blue felt heat rush to his face and crackle in his chest.

He grasped Shadow’s tunic and tugged him down roughly, knocking his forehead against the shade’s. Then a fist connected with Blue’s jaw, splitting his lip, and Blue forced his way on top again. Shadow panted beneath him, still grinning, one eye closed as red bloomed across his left cheekbone. Blue felt a throb in his jaw, tasted iron in his mouth, adrenaline coursing through him as he pinned Shadow down. Their eyes locked, blood red against icy blue, and something in his chest sang.

Blue’s lips crashed against Shadow’s, teeth clacking and lip stinging. It was anger and adrenaline that pushed him forward, but when Shadow’s lips moved against his, when hands tugged roughly at his hair, it was hunger that kept them pressed together. The kiss was sloppy and frantic, hands grasping hard at one another. Blue pulled away for a second to catch his breath and it was overly warm in the inches between them, dirt on their clothes and sweat slicking the backs of their necks.

Shadow surged up, lips connecting briefly, then away again. Back and forth, Blue couldn’t decide if he wanted him closer, if this was wrong, if he even enjoyed it. But each brush of their lips sent electricity down his spine, each shared breath made the fire in his chest crackle, and each time Shadow pulled back even slightly his skin prickled with the need to have him back. Closer, too close, not enough--Blue’s forehead rested against Shadow’s shoulder as he gasped for breath.

Shadow’s teeth met his neck, biting down hard enough to break the skin, a delicious sting before Blue groaned and pulled Shadow’s hair back. The shade grinned, licking his lips as Blue glared.

“If anyone is biting _anyone_ , it’s going to be me biting you.” Blue growled, Shadow’s chuckle vibrating through their pressed chests.

“Then _bite me_ already,” Shadow hissed back.

Blue tugged Shadow’s hair again, relishing the grunt of discomfort he got in return, and grinning against the salty skin of Shadow’s neck as his teeth made the shade groan. He bit down just below Shadow’s jaw, rolling the skin beneath his teeth before he sucked hard.

“ _Ah, fuck_ ,” Shadow moaned, and Blue smirked.

Shadow’s gasps and groans became music to his ears as Blue worked his way down the column of his neck, sucking bruise after bruise into grey skin. The hands in his hair tightened, relaxed, and when Blue reached Shadow’s collarbone they grasped onto his back for dear life. By the time Blue pulled back, Shadow’s neck was a mess of bruises and bites, the shade’s red eyes lidded and grip lax.

“Who’s the tough one now, huh?” Blue laughed, earning himself a weak shove.

Blue rested back on his heels as Shadow sat up, gaze turned away and cheeks flushed darkly. The shade touched his left cheek with a slight wince, the redness already giving way to what would be a nasty bruise. Blue’s jaw still throbbed but he couldn’t help the guilt that nestled between his ribs as the adrenaline wore off.

“Sorry, that was a bit, uh--” Blue stumbled over his words, but Shadow shook his head, a softer smile on his lips.

“I started it, and besides,” Shadow chuckled, eyes sparkling mischievously. “I was trying to get a rise out of you. I wanted this.”

“...you wanted me to headbutt you in the face.”

Shadow deadpanned, blushing deeper, and in lieu of answering he surged forward, pressing a soft kiss to Blue’s lips.

“We’re both idiots who suck at the _feelings_ thing.” Shadow muttered as he pulled away. “We’re perfect for each other.”

Shadow sat back, laughing before he even finished the joke, and Blue found his anger had evaporated entirely as he laughed along.


	2. Don't Ever Scare Me Like That Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the Tumblr kiss prompt: "Don't ever scare me like that again!" with Red/Green!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all, here's another tumblr ficlet! I did a lot of these kiss prompts and boyyy they're all fun hehe! This one is shorter but much sweeter than the last (minus the angst, of course haha)  
> If you like my work, please leave a comment or kudos, they make my day! You can read these on Tumblr before they make it here by checking me out at aiden-png.tumblr.com too!

Red hadn’t been paying much attention to the sparring match below him. Blue and Green practiced a lot, their movements smooth and rehearsed, like a careful dance. Red had brought his sketchbook with him but Green and Blue moved too quickly to sketch properly, so Red had quickly opted for drawing a flower instead. He didn’t _have_ to watch them, Green and Blue were perfectly capable of sparring safely even if Red was their designated medic. He’d rarely even used the small kit he put together for sparring sessions, the majority of its bandages finding their way to Blue’s hands or the rare scraped knee.

So when Red heard Green’s startled shout, needless to say his heart had dropped into his stomach.

Red’s head snapped up in time to see Green hit the ground hard, Blue hissing a curse under his breath as he threw down his sword. Red scrambled to his feet, grappling for the first aid kit as blood rushed in his ears.

“Green, hey,” Blue’s tone was gruff, still holding a tint of teasing as he knelt beside Green’s still form. “Giving up that easy?”

Green didn’t reply, and Blue’s smile dropped in an instant. Red skidded down the small slope, fighting to keep calm despite the memories that spilled into his mind. _Green, still as death, face pale despite the singing heat of lava around them._ He fell to his knees, hands hovering, unsure what to do. _He wasn’t moving, there wasn’t any blood but he was-- Green was--_ Red set his hands on Green’s shoulders and squeezed, peering down at his closed eyes and pinched expression.

“G-Green, can you hear me?” Red’s voice wobbled, and he slumped in relief when Green gave a small hum of affirmation.

Emerald eyes fluttered open, squinting in the broad daylight and really, Red didn’t know why he’d been so panicked. He didn’t know why Blue looked stricken or why his heart raced and his blood had turned cold. Green had just tripped, he’d been down barely a few seconds but Red had just assumed-- just thought-- it was like he was on Death Mountain all over again, watching his world crumble into the lava below.

Green sat up, rubbing his chest with a grimace. “Just winded myself, I’m fine.”

Red nodded, numbly, blinking tears of frustration and panic from his eyes as Green steadied his breaths. Red kept one hand on his back, one hand laced with Green’s narrow fingers, and after a few moments Green turned to him with an apologetic smile.

“I’m fine Red, really. I promise,” Green whispered, and Blue took his leave, kicking at the grass as he went to retrieve his sword.

“I know, I know, just...” Red sighed, and it was still shaky, still filled with all the frustrating emotions he couldn’t quite shake. “Please, don’t scare me like that again. I thought you were...”

Green leaned forward, foreheads pressed together, and Red let comforting emerald eyes capture his. Green was here, he was fine, no one was hurt or dead or worse. They were in a field relaxing, not on some cursed mountain surrounded by enemies and lava and old friends. There was no danger here. Green tilted his head and pressed hesitant, chapped lips against Red’s, and the relief was instantaneous. Red melted into the kiss, Green’s thumb rubbing circles into the back of his hand, and when they pulled away Red finally smiled.

“Better?” Green whispered, and Red nodded.

“Better.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy my work, please leave a comment or kudos!! They make my day!! You can also check me out on Tumblr at aiden-png.tumblr.com if you want to read these ficlets before they arrive here! All your support means the world to me, thank you so much for reading!


End file.
